Waiting
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Gin and Kira are together, but is there nothing more underneath it all? [GinKira]


**Waiting **

**Written by:** Ulat Bulu

**Pairings:** GinKira, one-sided GinRan, RanSyuu

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

**Author's note:** My fourth Bleach fic! This time featuring a new pairing I just recently came to like, Rangiku and Syuuhei! I read from Bleach Exile that he had a crush on her, so I got them together in this fic! Story is unbetaed as always (I'm just so lazy to find a beta), so forgive me for any mistakes!

* * *

Kira stared out into space as he lay on his back with nothing but his blanket covering him. He wasn't alone. He was never alone to begin with. Next to him laid an equally naked man, silver mane shining dimly under the moonlight. The nights were never silent in Kira's quarter. As darkness took over, soft gasps and moans filled the room as its two occupants engaged in their usual lovemaking, and today was no exception.

Ichimaru Gin was already inside the room even before the occupant reached home. It no longer surprised Kira when he was greeted with the smiling man in the middle of the night. A typical person would freak out with the sudden, often unnoticed intrusion. The captain of the third division was known to be an expert in coming and going in the sneakiest ways. After being under the man for quite some time, Kira learnt one of the basic skills of surviving in the third division—_never_ freak out when the captain suddenly starts breathing on your neck, or when a smiley feature suddenly appears in front of your face, or when you suddenly feel another presence in the room (it's just taichou). Kira knew Ichimaru was one playful man. Despite his fondness to tease, scare and play mind games with his subordinates, he was a man Kira grew to like.

Ichimaru Gin was someone he looked up to. During his days at the Academy, he had always wanted to serve the second-seated man in the fifth division after seeing him with Aizen-taichou. When he entered Gotei 13 four years later, he was ecstatic when he found out Ichimaru Gin had become the third squad captain, more so when he was assigned under him. At first, the captain's peculiar ways of doing things and often bizarre antics irritated him to no end. A few times he had to apologize profusely to the members of Gotei 13 when his taichou went missing for meetings, thus delaying the whole process. A few times he had to retrieve important reports from waste collectors when the captain conveniently left a pile of finished paperwork to be burned in the dump the next morning. A few more incidents happened, but as the days went by, Kira learnt to brace himself for the many more mishaps Ichimaru is going to cause him.

How their mere captain-subordinate relationship turned sexual Kira couldn't remember. All he remembered, it just happened out of the blue. It shocked Kira when his captain turned up in his quarter one night and pounced on him. The blonde struggled when Ichimaru tried to undress him, but in the end he complied when the captain rained kisses on his neck and shoulder. Maybe it was the needy groans, maybe it was the desire-filled look on the captain's face that made him finally gave in. The feeling of sexual satisfaction was new to him. He was one of those few men who do not screw around whenever they find a partner willing. Kira was traditionally raised with morals and ethics in his previous life. He couldn't really remember his family, but their teachings remained with him even in the afterlife. Somehow, he was glad his relationship with Ichimaru-taichou happened in the next world.

After their first encounter, sex gradually became a part of his daily life. Work hours remained strictly business, although the older man sometimes teased the blonde by kissing and fondling him. Unlike Kira, the captain did not shy away from their relationship. In fact, he proudly showed his fukutaichou to anyone willing to stop by and listen. The first person he told was none other than the tenth's vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Kira knew the relationship his captain share with the tenth division vice-captain is something more than just a friend. They were like siblings, coming from the same Rukongai district of the north. Kira thought it was only natural for his taichou to share this information with her. The reaction Matsumoto showed was like any other person—shock. Despite that, she congratulated them both with a smile on her face, although Kira thought there was a slight concern in her eyes.

It wasn't until later that Kira found out the real truth behind why Ichimaru chose him. In the nights of drunkenness, the captain was more vicious in his kisses and rough in movements. It was as if he wanted to release his pent-up lust and desire for… another person. Ichimaru never acted like this when he was sober. Just as Kira wanted to find out who dared to seduce his lover, the captain himself let the cat out of the bag.

"_Ran…" _

The first time he muttered the name, Kira felt the blood drained out of his face. Everything pieced together in Kira's mind. _Ran…? As in Rangiku? Yes, it had to be._ The day of their first encounter together, Matsumoto had just gotten together with Hisagi Syuuhei of the ninth. Everybody knew Matsumoto had a thing going for Hisagi as she was desperately trying to catch his attention by lowering her hakama more and more to reveal her enormous cleavage. Hisagi, being the perverted straight male that he was, fell for her trap.

How many times now had he heard her name during their lovemaking? Eight, including today. Only during the captain's drunken times was the name mentioned, and today he was drunk. In the sober times Kira heard his name, but which to believe he didn't know. His name when Ichimaru was sober and guarded, or Matsumoto's name when he was drunk and real to himself? Like always, Kira grew accustomed to the different name mentioned as the older man spent himself inside the blonde. He pretended to ignore the fact that his captain probably see Matsumoto beneath him each and every time they engage in sex. _Were those kisses for her? Were those lust-filled eyes for her too? What was actually for me_, Kira wondered. _Did taichou ever see me to begin with?_

He turned to the sleeping man laid sprawled on his stomach, snoring lightly. Stroking the silver hair gently, Kira wondered why he was being so persistent and foolish. Why can't he just leave the man and find a decent girl and start a family of his own? After all, the captain wasn't serious with him. He was merely a replacement for the woman he couldn't get. The feelings for 'Ran' and 'Kira' were two separate things. The blonde could feel it when they made love. For 'Kira' it was merely sex to feel good, but for 'Ran', it was pure passion and desire.

Ichimaru stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He squinted, making his barely noticeable eyes disappeared even more.

"… Izuru? Why are ye not sleepin'…?" came the husky voice.

"I can't sleep, Taichou." Kira muttered softly as he continued to stroke his captain's hair.

"Come 'ere." Ichimaru said and gathered him into his embrace. "Sleep tight now. We 'ave a mission t'morrow. Need rest."

Maybe it was this small gesture that kept Kira's act together. No matter how he wanted to leave the man, to find a good time to walk away and never turn back, Ichimaru Gin always seemed to draw him back with small meaningless gestures.

Closing his eyes, the blonde snuggled into the captain's neck, inhaling deeply the scent of the man who caused him so much pain and heartache, and yet feeling content just to stay by his side.

Kira loved the man deep enough to wait. To wait for the day Ichimaru Gin to finally see him and love him for who he was.

**FIN**

* * *

How was it? Hope that's good enough.

If anyone of you guys want to check out my GinKira picture collections, just visit my profile and click on the link. But before that please review this story first! I will be writing another GinKira fic when a new idea comes along. :)


End file.
